emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6942 (11th August 2014)
"Andy breaks up with Katie, afraid of what he might do to her; David proves eager to help Rakesh move in with Priya; and Finn learns Adam is heading abroad to see Aaron and asks to tag along." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Both Katie and Debbie have concerns over Andy's temper when Sarah tells Debbie that Andy shouted at her yesterday and she refuses to see him. Rakesh and Priya plan to move in to Victoria Cottage today. Jai is non-committal when Rakesh asks if he will be helping them move. Marlon is troubled that Donna hasn't posted her resignation letter yet. Debbie confronts Andy over shouting at Sarah. He says he'll make it up to her for taking her out to tea but Debbie tells him Sarah is refusing to see him. Victoria is worried for her brother as she overhears the conversation. Finn gets wind that Adam is heading abroad to see Aaron when he catches him at Butler's Farm collecting his passport. Declan makes an effort over his relationship with Noah, even covering for him when he breaks Pearl's window with a football. Andy pushes a devastated Katie away, telling her that he only got back with her because she was the safe option. Much to Alicia's annoyance, David is desperate to help Priya and Rakesh move, eager to get to know Rakesh better. As Jai arrives to help, he does his best to irritate Rakesh by dropping an expensive piece of equipment on the floor, breaking it. Marlon reminds Donna that more time at work means less time with April, but she says she's been working on a job that she wants to see through to the end. Charity breathes a sigh of relief when Debbie agrees to cover for her regarding Cain taking the money for Andy's compensation. Jai plans a posh dinner with Megan and Leyla's jealous as she witnesses them together. Victoria is worried to hear that Andy and Katie have split, but a heartbroken Andy explains to his sister that he is afraid to be with Katie as he is worried about what he will do to her after his temper with Jo. Andy insists that he loves Katie too much to hurt her. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Noah Macey - Jack Downham *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *David's - Shop front *Dale View - Front hallway and living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Café Main Street - Café *Church Lane *Jacobs Fold - Front garden *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes